Veneration
by Acyrotin
Summary: Legion finds that Shepard-Commander's behavior is...peculiar, and that he, in turn, is causing the geth to feel strange, complex things. Further analysis of 'emotions' is required. M!Shepard/Legion -Possibly being Revamped-
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: There is seriously not enough Legion fics out there...hardly any with M!Shepard/Legion, and I believe such a pairing with sub!Legion is...like, nonexistent. I have, therefore, decided to write up something! There -will- be smut later on in the story! You have been warned. This is set after the events of Mass Effect 2. Shepard's still doing missions and all that, but he's not on a 'save the universe' agenda anymore.**

**NEW AUTHOR'S NOTE [10/24/2014] : Guys, seriously. This is really old in terms of my writing and storytelling. Yes, I know its flaws, particularly in regards to Shepard's handling of Legion later on in the story. I ****_know. _****I ****_cringe _****and ask myself why I couldn't have written it better looking back at this story, okay? And I know Shepard's treatment of the female crew is odd, but those were -and pretty much still are- my feelings about them at the time. I don't like them, especially Tali. 'Kay? 'Kay. So please, ****_please _****stop reviewing on this old ass story and pointing out the things I've long known to be wrong with it.**

o0o0o0o0o

"That doesn't explain why you used my armor to fix yourself."

...

The metal flaps twitched and moved for a moment of hesitation. "There was a hole." The mechanical voice replied, noticeably softer than it previously was.

"But why didn't you fix it sooner? Or with something else?"

"...No data available."

Shepard's brow furrowed at the response. He leaned back, arms folding against his chest. "Speaking of fixing, why did you see fit to 'fix the hole' in your shoulder, but not the gaping one in your torso?" Green eyes lowered down to stare at, or more accurately,_ through_ aforementioned wound. The singular optic glanced downwards, faintly whirring as it shrank and dilated in thought. Legion lifted his head. "No data available." He repeated. That was frustrating, to say the least. An annoyed sigh left the commander as he remained standing there, staring at the geth, as if hoping that would be enough to coerce the information out of it. All it did was cause the synthetic to ever-so-faintly fidget in what one could consider discomfort at both the deafening silence and the pair of eyes that continued to stare.

"Shepard-Commander?" It was an attempt to spur the human into saying something. After a lingering moment of silence, another question was asked.

"Do you feel emotions, Legion?" The metal pieces around the helm twitched at the question, not expecting something so seemingly unconnected to their previous topic of discussion. The flaps moved, settling into an expression of concentration. The blonde haired man had found it easier to read the geth's expression than it was to read that of other members of the crew...rather sad, actually.

"We believe we do, to some extent, possess what organics call 'emotions'. Organic races' actions and reactions are primarily fueled by emotions. We wish to understand why."

"Makes sense." The man nodded, casually glancing off to the side. "So...is it perhaps admiration or respect that you wore with a piece of my hard suit?" The blue eye seemed to widen slightly, before dimming.

"Plausible." The synthetic's posture changed to mildly tensed, one would daresay it was uncomfortable with the subject. "Shepard-Commander did what other organics failed to do, risked life to preserve the continued existence of humans and other organic species, succeeded. Willing to risk life again to retain safety." A small nod was given. "We believe 'admiration' and 'respect' would be sufficient emotional statuses, and logical reason for previous question regarding the portion of armor we used."

The blue optic shrank in surprise as a hand was placed on one of the facial plates, the sudden contact making a noise escape from its audio that sounded similar to a skipping record, followed by a twitter of the noises the geth were so well known for making. "Well, then, I'm flattered that the Geth would look at me so highly." He pulled away, and stepped back. "I have to return to my duties." There was a silent nod from Legion, watching as the pale man left the AI core, leaving the mechanical being to process the events that just transpired.

"Emotional status:...Confused."

o0o0o0o0o

The crew had noticed a change in behavior, both in the Geth and their commander. It had become one of the primary members of the squad Shepard took on missions, and the commander had been spending quite a bit of time with it. Most just figured it was simple curiosity...after all, it wasn't often that one got the chance to speak to Geth, was it?

It was mostly what they did when on the ship, was just discuss topics. Shepard would normally try to further explain the workings of society or whatever Legion happened to wish to discuss, or ask more about the geth. That, or surprise him with the occasional video game picked up from the Citadel. And he certainly knew how to play...he kicked the human's ass with ease, but Shepard was a good loser.

The synthetic wasn't quite sure how to react to the attention it was being given. Some of the programs aboard the platform believed it was peculiar, and should be further investigated via inquiry directed towards Shepard-Commander. Other programs thought that it was just simple interest towards them, and not to bother diverting processing power to trying to find an answer. They had yet to reach a consensus. Until then, Legion just...went with it.

After a week of this, though, a majority ruled for inquiry, and that was enough. The blue 'flashlight' paused in reading over the data file and lifted up at the sound of the AI Core's doors sliding open. "Shepard-Commander." He greeted, quieter than normal. "We wish to speak with you." One of the golden eyebrows lifted in questioning, but he nodded and moved to sit on the ledge where the geth had first been lain before being activated. "Inquiry: Why has the frequency of visitation to this mobile platform increased?"

"Ah...oh." A hand reached up, rubbing the back of his neck. He hadn't expected that question. "Well...I suppose it's because you're...I don't know...interesting? And there's really nothing else to do. Miranda and Tali are bitches, I leave Jack and Grunt the hell alone, it's hard to keep up with Mordin when he starts talking...Jacob's busy, and Garrus is always doing 'calibrations'. I get my duties done before I come to visit you so..."

"We are the least hostile and otherwise-engaged member on the crew, and you find...enjoyment when we are engaged in data exchange?" Legion asked, making sure that was basically what the man had said. A nod confirmed it. The mechanism gurgled and clicked for a moment, before nodding. "We accept this. It is not a hindrance to performance, and the data we receive from you has helped us understand some of the foreign concepts of organic culture we previously had insufficient data on...therefore, continued data exchange would be beneficial."

Well, that was reassuring. The man's shoulders sagged in relief, and he looked up. The metal plating around the geth's eye twitched for a moment, before he sat down beside his commanding officer. "What do you want to talk about this time?" Shepard asked. Legion cocked his head in thought.

"Topic: Statuses of Relationships. Examples: Friends, Allies, Romantic Interests, etc."

"You had to pull out the difficult one, didn't you?"

"Is Shepard-Commander incapable of answering topic due to insufficient data?" The synthetic asked, glancing towards him.

"No, I have...sufficient data. It's just...difficult to put to words."

"We can wait for you to locate the correct method of sharing such information." Translation: We can wait for you to say it in a way that makes sense. Green eyes just stared at him for a moment, before sighing.

"Alright, give me a few moments..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Acquaintance: A person known to one, but usually not a close friend."

"Friend: A person whom one knows and with whom one has a bond of mutual affection, typically exclusive of sexual or family relations."

"Comrade: A companion who shares one's activities or is a fellow member of an organization / A fellow soldier or serviceman."

"Ally: A state or entity formally cooperating with another for a military or other purpose, typically by treaty."

"Love: Feel a deep romantic or sexual attachment to someone."

"Romance: A feeling of excitement and mystery associated with love."

Legion was going over the basic definitions that Alexander Shepard had given him. The last of the definitions he found to be most lacking, in terms of description. The human had found it difficult to accurately describe them. He said it was 'just one of those things organics know, it can't be taught or explained'.

That was not sufficient.

Time spent on the extranet researching allowed him to learn a little more, by watching 'Romantic movies' and reading blogs from supposed 'experts' on the matter. He concluded that the best way to understand would be to mimic what he learned, and study the results. The possible test subjects were considered, and gradually crossed off due to the high risk of damage to the mobile platform or otherwise hostile reactions. The only subject that remained was, of course, Shepard. With that settled, the experiment began.

At first, it was just a change in proximity. Just moving closer to the commanding officer when he was around. There was slight hesitance from the man, but he was never told to move away. The results were recorded. The plan was then altered.

o0o0o0o0o0o

An explosion of metal and fire flew as a well-placed sniper shot blew the head off of one of the LOKI mechs. It was a simple mission, defending colonists from a raider attack. Nothing spectacular...except that they had hacked the mechs that were supposed to protect said colonists. It made it that much more of a challenge. But between the sniper prowess of Shepard, Legion and Garrus, it was more like a shooting contest. Just with more danger, since the targets shot back at you.

"Shepard-Commander, requesting assistance." The mechs and raiders had found him to be the most obvious target, judging by the way laser fire whizzed over the metal crates he took cover behind. With a few well-placed bangs, the flesh and metal enemies crumpled. Legion gave a brief nod towards the man, easing out from his safety and as they grouped back up, Legion briefly gripped the commander's shoulder in thanks, before moving away.

"He's certainly getting touchy, isn't he?" Garrus mumbled in amusement as he passed by Shepard...and got cuffed in the back of the head for the comment.

o0o0o0o0o0o

Touching. Minute little moments, where brief contact was made. Again, Shepard didn't mind. The Geth found it fascinating, to record the reactions, as subtle as they were. A mere glance from the eyes or a twitch of the muscles hidden underneath the flesh. Or the reactions of others that were taken with them, such as Garrus. He found, though, that the reactions were not as strong as he would've liked. After another week, the plan was altered.

Shepard was filling him in on the events of the latest fight going on between Miranda and Jack, when the robot lurched forward. The man was shut up quickly when the smooth plating arching over the optical light bumped underneath his chin. This was considered an outright gesture of affection...which, of course, made one of Shepard's brows quirk upwards in surprise.

"What are you doing, Legion?"

"...Researching."

"Researching what, exactly?"

"What organic races label 'affection'." He stated matter-of-factly. "You did not offer enough to provide adequate description...therefore, research was needed." He should've known that the synthetic would look for other means to get the answers he needed.

"You've been wandering the extranet again, haven't you?" Shepard sighed. He heard a blip sound, which he had come to learn as confirmation. "And why did you choose me?"

"You are the least hostile and otherwise-engaged member on the crew." It repeated the words it had said before, when confronting Shepard about the frequency of his visits. "We did not wish to endanger this platform, and Shepard-Commander seemed lowest risk."

"And the whole 'admiration and respect' probably played a role in your decision making?"

"...Possibly." The flaps whirred, flicking slightly against the skin before smoothing down. When a calloused hand settled on the shell-plating of the neck, the blue optic strained upwards to look up at the man. "...?" There was an inquisitive chattering sound.

"It typically takes two entities to do that."

"We know that."

"Well, it typically takes two people who -both- feel affection in order to accurately figure out the emotion." He commented, and Legion made a sound that seemed to express thought, and the fact he actually hadn't quite taken that into consideration. "Why don't I assist you in your researching?"

He could hear the faint sound of the blue light opening wider. "Request confirmed. Assistance in further research granted."

"Good to hear." The commander was smirking, in a way Legion might've wondered if it was malicious had been able to see it. The hand on the neck slid down the entire length of it, and the geth tensed for a brief moment, before it seemed to relax. "This isn't damaging or anything, is it?"

"Negative. This mobile platform has not been touched in a manner other than repairs, or aggressive actions." He replied, the blue glow of the eye dimming. "It is not unpleasant." He added, the metallic voice significantly quieter. "...Permission to resume granted. Both touching and review of conflict with squad members Miranda and Jack." With that, Shepard continued, saying how Miranda was thrown out of the comm room by the biotic, and how they proceeded to beat the crap out of each other. Both of them had to visit Dr. Chakwas separately, to avoid causing more damage. Thankfully it was just a couple of bruises...and a bloody nose for Miranda.

Somewhere up near the pilot's area, Joker was laughing as EDI played the security footage, showing Legion and Shepard, the geth with its head tucked underneath the chin...oh, the fun he could have at the Commander's expense...

"That is not advisable, Jeff." EDI warned, having seen Shepard's wrath with other people well enough to know that the crippled man was treading on thin ice...not that he'd listen.


	3. Chapter 3

So...I noticed you got yourself a little friend, commander." Tired eyes lifted up from the clear liquid in the cup and looked towards the cripple as he came to sit at the table where crew members would sit to have their meals.

"It's none of your business, Joker." Came the simple reply. A tray of food was set on the table, the pilot choosing to ignore the glare of his commanding officer as he sat sown.

"Y'know, I never pegged you as the type that liked synthetics..._male_ synthetics, at that." Jeff spoke in-between mouthfuls. "I had to admit though, I -did- peg you as a kinky bastard, so-"

"Shut up, Jeff."

"No can do, _sir._" He said, grinning as he challenged the man's patience. "So, tell me. Did the 'bot come with any 'special attachme-" He held his shoulder as a fist collided with it in a harsh, warning blow. Ah, it was always fun to rile the commander up. "Ow, dick..." He grumbled under his breath, rubbing the arm as pain throbbed through it. He took a bite, and paused thoughtfully. "...I bet it vibrates."

"Goddamn it, Jeff." Shepard growled, palm smacking into his own forehead and sliding down to cover the eyes. "There's nothing going on. It's just...research."

"Says who? You or him?"

"Both of us."

"And that's your first screw-up. Mr. Roboto doesn't really seem to be doing it for 'research' purposes, if what I saw on the surveillance was anything."

"...I'm going to make sure EDI denies you access to the security footage archive." He pointed threateningly at the crippled man beside him. "And as I said, it's none of your business, _Jeff._"

"Everyone's noticed Legion has a little thing for you, Shepard, and vice versa. Trying to deny it is like trying to say the Krogan don't have the whole 'genophage' thing going on." The pilot eased back a bit, and looked up at him. "Tali's almost fuming about the whole thing...you could practically see the steam coming off her suit."

"She's just...jealous. I'm not too fond of her, as you noticed." He hadn't ever taken her on missions, hadn't even done the mission she requested his help for. He had told her she was only aboard because Cerberus said they 'required' her. Well, they were doing just fine without her help. She primarily stayed down on the last level of the ship, working on engines and the like...any chance of a friendship was shattered when the man took Legion's side during a conflict between them where the Geth was trying to take information from the quarian.

"I noticed she was as bitchy as the rest of the chicks on this ship." Or, nearly. Jack and Miranda were the worst out of them all. Samara -or Morinth, as Shepard knew- was probably the least horrible of them all. Another small time of silence passed between the two men, before Jeff spoke again. "..Garrus is betting 50 credits that Legion ends up screwing you...Jack's in on the bet too."

There was a loud 'thunk' as the higher ranking officer's forehead smacked against the table.

o0o0o0o0o0o

They had docked at the Citadel, and the crew was given a few days to get off the ship, enjoy themselves and cure any cabin fever before they had to move on to their next mission. They hadn't gotten much of a chance to celebrate their victory and coming out from the suicide mission with everything alive and intact. Many of them were eager to hurry off the ship and go spend credits and drown themselves in alcohol. The ship was practically deserted by now.

Legion had decided to change the routine this time, coming up to visit the man in his cabin rather than let him come down to the AI core. Shepard had decided to remain aboard the ship, much to his crew's dismay. Legion had also chosen to stay aboard, and had been most confused when some of his squadmates snickered as they said their goodbyes and took off. "Is Commander-Shepard burdened by stress or illness?"

"No, Legion. I'm just...annoyed."

"Low level of aggression, what is its cause?"

"Just the crew members, that's all. Nothing you need to concern yourself with." A small garble left the synthetic before he nodded, choosing to drop that part of the subject.

"Is there anything we can do to decrease level of aggression?" Shepard rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling before closing his eyes and just quietly shaking his head.

"Don't bother, I'll be fine." He always behaved strong, resilient, not taking help from anyone unless absolutely necessary. It was what Legion knew organics called 'stubbornness'. The Geth thought it to be something of a survival instinct, to try and do things by yourself...a rather unintelligent instinct, given one isolates themselves from aid and instead decreases the chance of success. Perhaps it was the challenge that prompted Shepard to decline offers of help, especially in the field of mental or emotional problems.

The soft whir of mechanical parts were head as the mechanism walked in precise, calculated movements over to the edge of the bed, and turned and sat down. The soft fabric and the slight sink as the mattress adjusted to his weight was much different than the bench he was used to. He ignored the fabric as it tried to worm its way near pieces of metal it could get caught on, and instead reached a hand out, placing it upon the man's shoulder in a silent form of comfort. Shepard's eyes briefly opened, narrow slivers of emerald staring up at the other, before closing again. With a slow sigh, the muscled body gradually grew limp. It wasn't until he felt weight press against him that his eyes opened again, only to find what remained of Legion's torso pressing against his chest, the blue optic rather close to his face, staring at him. Inquisitive as always, paired with the faintest hint of concern. The flaps on his helm twitched and flicked as he gazed at him, and then proceeded to tuck his head underneath the human's chin again. A soft mechanical noise was heard, and the eye dimmed contently. "Are you sure? We can help relieve any stress or irritation you might possess..." There was a certain tone in its voice. Suggestive, perhaps?

"What are you suggesting?"

"Sexual intercourse." The answer was so blunt, it made the human male cringe and dip his head back against the pillow.

"You can do that-"

"This platform was designed with a prototype system of nerves, as well as experimental anatomical features of a male. Neither has been tested."

"Why not?"

"Insufficient opportunity. In order to further advancement in knowledge of organic relationships, we had it installed...now, we wish to test it with Shepard-Commander. We receive data, and reduce your stress levels. We believe it is sufficient exchange." Before he could utter another word from his vocal processors, he was pulled and made a screech like sound as their positions were flipped. The singular blue light looked up towards the human, three-digit hands flexing as the synthetic's wrists were pinned against the bed.

"Are you positive?"

"Affirmative."

"...Do you know that the rest of the crew put bets on us regarding this?"

"Bets on if we would have sexual intercourse and who would be the dominant partner? Affirmative...Jack mentioned it, and referred to us as your 'toy'. We did not understand how an object a child has for a source of amusement was relevant to the subject of discussion."

Shepard stared at him blankly for a moment, before laughing and shaking his head. "Oh, Legion...what am I going to do with you?"

"...Perform intercourse?" The Geth replied, obviously not understanding what the phrase had meant. Green eyes just rolled, choosing to not try to educate the mechanism about such things for now.

He had a much more interesting form of education to give.


	4. Chapter 4

It was daunting, figuring out where to start. The synthetic body was different than that of an organic. One hand still clasped around the geth's wrists while the other moved down, drifting to ghost over the cabled flanking either side of the metal 'spine visible under the helm plates. He could feel a small shiver roll down the frame, and he smirked as his fingers pressed against them and slid down. A noise left Legion, head tilting upwards, the bunched cords flexing like muscles. The tensing and relaxing only increased as a mouth took the place of the digits, while they instead trailed further down. Legion began to squirm, stressed beeps and gurgles leaving his vocal processor. The system of nerves worked basically the same as an organic's, though with sensors, wires and cables instead of the nerves themselves. Programming something using only what went on in the body instead of what was felt was a challenge...and he almost had to wonder if he had set it too high.

Green eyes studied each reaction, adjusting appropriately as he abandoned his grip on the wrists and the attention to the neck to further wander down to the torso. It was definitely odd, to reach into that gaping hole in the chest to touch the glowing cords. The effects were instant, the mechanism's body briefly spasmed, and the human lifted his head as he felt the three fingered hands gripping his shoulders with a vice-like grip. "Am I hurting you, Legion?"

"...Negative." There was the faintest hint of static rolling under the mechanical voice. "We...need to remove the articles of clothing on Shepard-Commander's person, to completely remove all obstructions and allow continuation without further interruption." A gesture of the hand to have at it was all that was needed. As he started to work the monochromatic clothing adorning the man's body, Shepard chose not to make it easy for him by continually teasing those ever-so-sensitive wires. Synthetic hands trembled as they fumbled with the snaps and buttons, eventually pushing the shirt from the shoulders, and tugged everything else off with a little coordinated movement with Shepard.

He reached out, touching the muscled torso curiously, running his fingers over the hairless skin. Shepard lacked the hair that a percentage of human males possessed on their bodies, covering their chest and arms and anything else. The triple digits could feel the faint ghosts of small strands hidden against the pale skin, and the singular optic widened and shrank as he felt over the skin that radiated warmth. The other's eyes were half-lidded, watching him with the look reminiscent of what Legion had seen on non-sapient predators when they had their prey in their grasp. It did not make this unconventional form of research any easier for the mechanism as the hands drifted to the shoulders..

The mechanism let out a most undignified, un-Geth like squeak of a sound as lips pressed against the top flap of the helm, while the one hand he had lost track of made its presence known between the inorganic legs. Calloused fingers eagerly rubbed the plating, an impish smile playing on the blonde's face as Legion's head ducked under his chin once more, higher pitched chatter flowing from the audio. Shepard wasn't even sure if he was actually saying anything coherent or if it was just complete and utter blabber. And he hadn't even gotten to actually touching what was beneath that plating. "Hmm, hmm, Legion, how's that pleasure system working so far?"

"F-Fully...oper-erational." The normally clear, composed and near-emotionless voice of the Geth was anything but with that answer. Stammering, wavering with static, and clearly overwhelmed by the electrical signals dancing through the inorganic body. But the human didn't cease, and felt the metal plating give way, and something else pressed against his hand...something only partially metal. He looked down to find an inhuman appendage extended out, fully erect and covered in a thin layer of blue-tinted synthetic lubricant. With the silver color, the obvious metal and...perhaps silicone?...that made it up, and the ridges that jutted out near the base and tip, it was interesting, to say the least. "Well, I can certainly see -that- isn't having any problems." Shepard chuckled.

Legion gave what the man figured was the Geth equivalent to a whine, bumping the bottom of his jaw with his head in a demand to do something instead of just sit there. "Requesting Shepard-Commander resume touching..."

"Can you define the term 'Reciprocation', Legion?"

"Reciprocation: The act of making or doing something in return. We-...oh..." He caught onto that hint fast enough, and aimed the blue light downwards as he gripped the hard, neglected cock and began to mimic the same motions he had seen while wandering through the extranet. He heard Shepard give a pleased grunt, and in turn his own hand mimicked what the Geth was doing.

The Geth's reaction was much stronger than his own though. He winced at the faint discomfort of the other strong, synthetic arm coiling around his torso tightly. "You aren't malfunctioning or anything-"

"We believe we sssset the p-pleasure response in the nerve system too high. Causing increased difficulty f-focusing on current objective..."

"Oh, really?" A wicked smirk was dancing on the thin lips. "Well, then, I wonder how well you well you could focus if I were to do this." He reached back, yanking the tube attached to the back of Legion's neck, forcing the Geth's head out from under his chin. The single digital eye widened in alarm, before the cords in the neck were being attacked with lips, teeth and a tongue, while the hand released the tube and reached back into the wiring within the platform's chest while his hand sped up its ministrations down below. Shepard didn't know the Geth were even -capable- of making some of the most erotic, melodious sounds he'd ever heard. As was set in the programming, the metal hips helplessly bucked upwards into that hand while the three digit hand tried to mirror what Shepard did uninterrupted, though mostly in vain. All 1,183 programs on the mobile platform found themselves overwhelmed by it all.

The nerves were warning of building pressure, growing worse and worse with each passing second. "S-Shepard-Commander...we request you cease and desist, or we are g-going to over-erload...!" It was frantic, and yet the human didn't seem all that phased by the warning.

"Request denied." Shepard replied, and when his teeth bit the cords, that was the thread that was pulled and sent the Geth unraveling. His body locked up, hands releasing their grip on anything, the singular optic as wide as it could open and probably as bright as it could be. The human could feel a sudden release in electricity, primarily the static electricity that clung to the metal that zapped at him whenever he touched it. And, of course, there was the jets of slick, blue fluid that emptied into his hand or landed to create what would be a stain on his sheets. The metallic voice spouted out god knew what and the flaps around the head were fully extended outwards in a state of shock, before they finally fell flat and his voice died to a static as the surge of pleasure dropped from its highest point. The body slumped and creaked before falling back to lay on the bed, the shutters of the eye sliding closed as the light flickered off.

Wow. Well, -that- was certainly one hell of a way to go, wasn't it? The man lingered, waiting. It only took a few minutes before the faint whir of the head was heard as it slowly moved, eye dimly lighting up as it reopened. "You alright there, Legion?" Shepard asked, leaning over him, head tilted to the side.

"...We are...fine..." He said, still apparently trying to recover. It was only after a few seconds that the eye returned to its normal light intensity and briefly blinked. "We did not succeed in bring Shepard-Commander to release." The synthetic stated, almost appearing disappointed at the statement.

"Well, that can be fixed. Can you move?" He leaned back as the platform sat up, nodding. "Well, then, turn away from me, and get on your hands and knees." Legion did as told, soon peering over his shoulder to try and see what his superior officer was doing. The man gathered the blue fluid that had been splattered on his hand, and moved up onto his knees. The clean hand pushed the small panel, well-blended into the rest of the metal around it, away, exposing his newest target.

A soft gasp like sound escaped the mechanism as fingers wormed their way into the warm artificial passage of cords and the strange silicone like material. The substitute nerves were even more hypersensitive than they had been, making the fingers that scissored and thrusted into him seem heavenly and each move earned a twitch from the silver appendage hanging between his legs. Tri-digit hands clenched the sheets. "Shepard-Commander, we would advise moving on...in the event of a s-second overload, the possibility of us rebooting within a few minutes is slim."

The slickened fingers pulled out, a small shuddering beep escaping the Geth, before he felt something much larger press against him, and didn't get a chance to say something before the human slid into him, fully sheathing himself with only a single thrust. The blonde heard what had to be a curse garbled out from the synthetic, the flashlight head hanging. He couldn't feel pain, finding it to be illogical to have something that could limit his ability to get missions done where there were bullets and biotics. But even he needed to adjust to the strange feeling of being filled.

Shepard moved again, pulling nearly completely out before snapping forward again, settling into a rhythm that was not the most forgiving. Not that Legion was complaining, obviously, by the noises that he made no effort to muffle or the way the metal hips ground back. The metal spine arched as hands began to wander over plating and whatever cords could be reached via his back, groaning as the man leaned forward so his chest was flush against the back. "For such a stoic synthetic, you're certainly not hiding the fact you enjoy this." The commander spoke over his shoulder, in a tone that made the metal body shudder.

The joints of the arms creaked as they slipped from their lock, sliding out from under him and forcing his elbows onto the mattress. The change in position caused his visual feed to flicker from the intensity of everything, only increasing even more as the human upped the pace more. Hands dug into his hips as the man drove into him over and over again, and one deviated only long enough to grab one of Legion's arms and pull it closer, guiding one of the tri-digit hands to the drooling artificial cock. He offered no resistance as he complied, stroking in sync with each thrust.

"Getting...close..." Shepard hissed through gritted teeth. Legion just acknowledged it with a noise, feeling that same pressure beginning to grow again. When he heard a groan and felt as spurts of fluid filled the passage, he was gone. Another few stains to add to the sheets, and with a heaving shudder, energy was was released again. Shepard slid out of the tightened entrance and managed to ease the Geth down to lay on the bed before promptly collapsing beside him, panting and covered in a thin layer of sweat. Eyes closed, and they didn't even open when a metal arm lifted and coiled around him, or when the head settled on his shoulder.

"We cannot m-make it to the AI core in our current condition. Requesting permission to power down in Shepard-Commander's quarters."

"Permission granted." Perhaps it was part of the programming, perhaps it was time spent on the extranet or who knows what else, but Legion apparently enjoyed cuddling. Shepard didn't mind. He could hear the sound of things retracting and panels sliding closed again, and felt the helmet bump against his cheek, long enough to emit a small, brief zap of electricity before it returned to his shoulder. He could hear Legion power down, the faint sounds of whirring and other robotic noises falling silent, the eye shutting off and closing.

Shepard just smirked, and drifted off into slumber with it ghosting over his lips. Not only because of the 'research' with Legion, but because he knew that at some point, when the crew returned to the ship, someone was going to be out a few credits...serves them all right, the bastards.


	5. Chapter 5

The crew had noticed a change by the time they had come back aboard the Normandy. Shepard looked alot more relaxed and at ease, while Legion seemed to have the faintest awkwardness in the way he walked. If you hadn't paid attention, you might have missed it. Everyone had guessed what had happened...but they weren't quite sure who had won in terms of their betting pool. So, they had gathered around the table near the kitchens to figure it out.

"Tch, Commander Shepard and a Geth...I don't believe it." Tali murmured, jealousy clear in her voice as she stood there. Garrus just chuckled, ducking to avoid the slap coming his way, and moved his chair out of her range.

"I don't see how that is so surprising, Tali. We all kind of figured out that Shepard has...unique tastes. Remember when he was hitting on Garrus?" Miranda pointed out as she read over the data file in hand.

"Don't remind me." The turian rolled his eyes, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Or how he wished EDI had been male and had a body?"

"I was not sure how to respond to that." EDI said from the overhead speaker.

"So it shouldn't be any surprise he went for Legion." The english-accented woman finished, glancing up to look at the rest of her crewmates.

"I don't give a fuck, really. I just want to know who won the bet." Jack commented, arms crossed and fingers tapping on her arm impatiently.

They all hushed as the elevator door slid open and the familiar footsteps of their commander came. "Oh, so this is where you all decided to gather to figure out who won the betting pool I heard about." The man said, looking towards all of them. "Yes, me and Legion did things, but I guess the cat was out of the bag about that. Who here thought Legion was going to be the dominant one?" Tali, Miranda, Garrus...hell, most of the table raised their hands. In fact, the only one who hadn't bet on Legion was Jack, and EDI had mentioned Joker had also not bet on the Geth. "Well, you're screwed out of money. So, split it up between Joker and Jack."

"Fuck yeah, I knew it!" Jack laughed, standing from her chair. "Hand over the money, bitches!"

"And there goes two month's salary..." The turian grumbled, beginning to count out the credits he had to hand over.

Shepard just shook his head as he heard their grumbling and complaining, while Jack was laughing and talking crap as always. He moved away to let them be butthurt about their losses, instead turning his attention back to another order of business. The door had barely closed behind him when he felt metal arms wrap around him. "Hello, Legion. A little eager to see me again?" The man chuckled, listening to the rapid clicks he had come to know so well. True, he couldn't translate them...but they were lovely to listen to.

"How did the other crewmates respond to the information regarding our sexual encounter?" The Geth inquired, looking up towards the man as he embraced him in a grip that was just barely loose enough not to hurt him any.

"Most of them are hating me right about now. They all bet that you were going to be the one on top, except Jack and Joker." He still found that amazing, honestly. His crew didn't know him that well, if they thought he wouldn't take the upper hand over something that hadn't ever done anything sexual with another being.

"Oh...well, we have not had further research regarding being the 'dominant' partner...perhaps we should investigate it further." He suggested, the eye flicking and adjusting slightly.

"Hmm...well, I suppose we might have a little time before we get to our next mission. Might as well burn that time with something productive, hmm?" Shepard replied, and felt the helmet brush against his cheek, offering a small charge of static. He had come to learn those were Legion's attempts at 'kisses', something to make up for the lack of a mouth. "Why don't you head on up, and I'll be there in just a few moments? I have to make sure none of the crew is going to kill each other before we get down and dirty..."

"'Down and dirty'?"

"It's a phrase. It means...ah, nevermind. Just go on." Shepard nudged his head, and watched as the Geth platform strolled on out of the AI core, and he followed long enough to come out of the medical wing...just in time to see the table flipped and followed it as it screeched along the floor and finally stopped when it slammed into the wall.

"Miranda, Jack, stop arguing over every goddamn thing when you're by each other!" Shepard snapped, moving to break them up and make sure Tali didn't join in. Garrus was standing back out of the chaos, watching but not making a move to stop any of it. "I'm going to throw you both out the airlock at this rate!"

Legion could hear it all as he stepped into the elevator, and kept hearing the cursing and the Commander's attempts to stop it until he doors closed, and the elevator began to carry him up to the Captain's cabin. "Note: Organic females have a higher rate of hostility when around other females...we should mention that to Shepard-Commander in regards to Jack, Miranda and Creator Tali." He did not promote any more processing power to the thought as the door opened again, and he stepped out, making his way towards Shepard's room. He idly fed the Space Hamster and the various fish in the tank, before moving to rest on the bed. "Waiting initiated."


End file.
